Smart Ass' Diamond
by CobraLoxheart
Summary: Smart Ass is an interesting guy. For starters, theirs his fashion sense. Not many men in the 40s have the confidence to wear what he wears. Though, that's probably because he actually has a meaning to it.


A few people wondered why Smart Ass-the threatening leader of Toon Patrol-wore such silly attire. Of course he did look good in it, but why the pink? Now I'm not saying pink is a girls only colour, but not many men these days could wear pink and still be as confident as ever and respected. Well truth be told, pink wasn't his favorite thing. He was more of a maroon type of guy.

He took pride in the pink, and was even more proud of the diamond he has attached to his neck tie. He often liked to show off the diamond. Fixing the tie so it's font in center, standing at an angle so the lighting hits it just right. But why was it there in the first place?

Some people think it's to show off on how wealthy he is compared to his buddies. Some think he's just using it as a fashion statement, considering he takes pride in his looks. And others, well sometime don't notice it at all. Though that seemed almost unbelievable. It's size and shine practically making you look at it. It wasn't there for any of those reasons.

In fact, his colour of choice and diamond have a more deeper meaning to it. A personal and emotional meaning. His own men don't even know, and are clueless like the rest of the world. Why should he have to tell them? Why should he have to relive his painful past? Why should other peoples noses need to get up in his business? A man could have some secrets can't he?

He tried his best to forget about the memories but he made a promise to never forget, and that's what pains him the most. The year was 1936. The same year he was born. He earliest memory is jumping out of that paper. His design paper. When he looks back at it, he doesn't remember the pink suit or the big diamond. His clothing was still the same, just maroon coloured. When a toon is drawn, it is merely a design. No toon needs to keep the exact look for the rest of its existence.

Just look at classic characters like Mickey Mouse! That guys went through some of course obviously changes over the years, but he still had a mind of his own and could do and wear what he wishes. That's what just about every toon does-and every human too! "You're born naked and the rest is drag" a famous model once said.

For the first few years of his life, the weasel spent his days the same. Same look, no significant meaning, no job, hardly any friends. That was one of the hard things about being drawn as a "villain" toon. It's more difficult to make friends and before a toon is drawn their personalities are usually already there. He cursed his luck for being classified as a "villain" toon. Though there wasn't much he could do about it. His personality was already thought of before he could find it himself.

But a toon can change. With or without their artist. A special weasel girl helped him figure that out. She was a kind small thing. Her fur was so soft and silky, you could use her as a pillow if she let you-which she probably would seeing as her own kindness was both her greatest strength and greatest weakness.

As soon as he met her, he knew she was drawn to be that motherly type of toon. But somehow...she was different. Or maybe she wasn't. But to him, she appeared that way.

He didn't understand why this girl was so persistent. He often tried to get away from her, weather he wanted to or not. But she kept coming back. He admitted she was a little clingy and frankly, he liked his personal space. It sometimes got annoying, and the average person would spend the rest of their life without that clinginess.

But he couldn't.

He remembers sending her off once, for good he thought. And she did back off. But never came back. After she left he constantly kept checking his apartment door, and looking out the windows, expecting to see her. But she never stopped by again after that. As hard and annoying it was to admit it, he kinda missed that clingy girl. No matter how annoyingly clingy she can be. She was...amusing and charming. And kinda cute- but didn't admit that to himself for a long while.

He set out to find her. It was hard. No denial there. But when he did find her, it was completely worth the hard work. When he founded her, she didn't speak to him that much. Only muttering little words here and there. She was afraid she would annoy him with her clinginess. She knew of that little problem of hers. It wasn't the first time she's been sent off for being clingy.

It hurt. But, she was learning to have self control and be more self reliant. So that's where the idea to be more silent and further away came from. She thought he wouldn't be annoyed with her then. Oh boy she was wrong. Her silence annoyed him to no end.

Her distance irritated him in a way he's never been irritated before-and trust me, he's easy to irritate. In the beginning of their relationship, she was the one who tried to get closer to him. Sometimes in an embarrassingly begging way. But now, the tables have turned.

He was the one practically on his knees begging for her return. It took awhile, and it was rather hard. It actually made him feel kinda bad, a feeling he hardly ever felt. He was purposely distant from her in the beginning as well. He now has an idea on how irritated she must have been trying to get closer to him.

They grew closer together once again, and learned to accept each other's own version of "personal space" with boundaries of course. Their relationship grew more into a couple relationship. It kept growing and growing.

No happily ever after existed to them, as for a new day was a new chapter. Making everyday the continuing story of this lovely weasel couple. He remembers their earlier dates. She wore darker colours a lot. Now he found her to be pretty hot in those colours, but the first time he saw her wear that pretty pink sundress, he fell even harder for her.

She looked like a complete angel, as if she was guiding him through the darkness and bringing him closer to light every minute they were together.

He complimented her of course. How could he not? Okay at first he had a hard time. He wasn't a romantic person or a very nice person, but he just had to say it. He had to let her know she was beautiful.

That was the promise he made to himself. To let her know she's always beautiful. Even if it was hard and kinda embarrassing to say those kind sweet words to her.

After that, she started wearing more brighter and softer colours. She seemed to have been more fonder over the pink though, so that was a usual colour stand by her.

One day he decided to make a very bold move. 'it's been a long while' he thought. He was as per usual confident. But hiding behind that confidence was a bit of a nervous wreck weasel.

He spent months saving up for it. And spent weeks finding the perfect time. When the moment came, he went out and bought a gorgeous ring. At first he had doubts that she'd like the ring. But if there's one thing he knows from hearing from ladies all the time, is that there is no such thing as there ever being a too big of a diamond ring.

He bought a nice, big, shiny one. His wallet was crying of emptiness but he had a feeling his money was well spent.

He remembers the day he proposed to her.


End file.
